El desertor
by Menelwen
Summary: COMPLETO. Sauron nació de la luz y luego abrazó la oscuridad, convertirse en el señor oscuro significó dejar atrás su origen. He aquí la historia de cómo todo comenzó.
1. Corrompido

**Discalimer: Todos los personajes y locaciones pertenecen al profesor Tolkien.**

 **Este escrito de tan solo dos capítulos participa en el 4to concurso de la comunidad de Wattpad RDTMTolkien ~En la Torre de Barad-dûr~**

* * *

En un principio era ayudante de herrero, del máximo exponente entre los practicantes de ese oficio: Aulë. Por lo mismo, en un determinado momento vislumbró de que quedándose donde estaba, sobrepasarlo sería imposible. A pesar de ser el más poderoso entre todos los _maiar_ a su servicio, lo que creara siempre estaría menguado por su luz y su título.

Todo llegó a desembocar en un punto en el que Mairon quería crear su propia leyenda, ser capaz de realizar objetos y escenarios que cambiaran el curso de Ëa, ser un máximo referente y hacedor. Entendía que objetivos como aquellos eran de largo aliento, pero su meta contemplaba sobrevivir como diera lugar a las edades del mundo mientras construía, poco a poco, su imperio, con su propio sello e historia. Se prometió a sí mismo hacer temblar los cimientos de Arda gracias a su poder, quizá sólo así los _valar_ dejarían a un lado, por un rato, su grandilocuencia y se darían cuenta de que la perfección no era una cualidad exclusiva de ellos. A veces podía tener otra tonalidad, otras formas podían conducir a ella.

Y para eso tenía que dejar atrás a Aulë, si bien parte de lo que le enseñó le seguiría sirviendo. Antes de llegar, a éstas; sus contundentes conclusiones, progresivamente había comenzado a guardarle una ligera apatía, pero lo disimulaba tan bien que nadie pareció notarlo.

El principio de toda esta historia comenzó de lleno un día, cuando en medio de su fragua, sintiendo culpa por sus turbulentos y recientes pensamientos, escuchó una voz haciendo eco en su mente.

―Mairon, sé que en tu interior ha comenzado a surgir un pensamiento, la esencia de una idea.

Ante eso, dejó el atizador a un lado y se agarró la cabeza como intentando evitar la voz, esa sería una de las veces en las que experimentaría profundo terror, ante lo duda y lo desconocido. Intentó eludirlo, fue inútil, y gradualmente se resignó a escuchar.

―Sabes que tus grandes talentos nunca tendrán la atención que aquí merecen, jamás podrán extenderse sin límites.

Al escucharlo, Mairon pensó en cómo era posible que una presencia como esa encontrara un hueco, un canal hasta la tierra que compartía con los demás _valar_. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que tan sólo él era capaz de escucharlo, él era la grieta, él se estaba transformando en una fisura dentro de aquella inmaculada tierra bendecida. En aquel instante sintió repulsión de sí mismo y un mareo tomó control de él.

―¡No te asustes de ti! Temes de las elecciones y acciones que podrías llegar a tomar, pero no tengas miedo de tu propio ser, eres digno de sobrepasar los confines permitidos ―declaró el extraño.

―¿Quién eres y qué quieres? ―preguntó. Pensó entonces que podía tratarse de una prueba de los _valar_ , su intuición le indicaba que de ser así no la superaría con éxito, estaba condenado al destierro y la humillación.

―Soy lo que no quieren que conozcas, mi nombre está vetado, al igual que mi poder. Dicho esto tú ya sabes muy bien quién soy. Ven conmigo, sabes que quedándote acá nunca tendrás ni lograrás lo que mereces. Te enseñaré lo que no quieren que sepas y no te pondré limitaciones, serás libre, porque sé que en el fondo de ti eres capaz de serlo.

Mairon se sintió dividido, era como si en su interior se librara una batalla entre sus deseos y su deber. Sí, sabía quién era el que estaba hablando, el exiliado _vala_ de la melodía disonante. Hablaba de sus anhelos como si estuviese muy seguro de qué trataban, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía con claridad sobre éstos ¿qué quería lograr? ¿A qué aspiraba? ¿Había algo que los otros querían que no conociera?

―Te dejaré meditarlo, pero sé que terminarás tomando la decisión correcta. Cuando estés listo, basta con pronunciar mi nombre y te llevaré hasta donde estoy, allí te dejaré forjar tu lugar y destino.

El _maiar_ dejó de escuchar la voz y a ratos comenzó a ver imágenes, como premoniciones, en donde se veía con un gran ejército formado por él, sacudido por victorias y un poder desconocido. Le parecieron tan reales ¿y posibles? Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el innombrable estuviese jugando con él. Por otra parte, estaba hastiado de la rutina, la tranquilidad estaba volviéndolo inquieto, sabía que si continuaba con esas líneas de pensamiento probablemente los demás podrían percibirlo. No pasaron muchas horas y supo que sería inútil frenar sus ambiciones, sus ganas de ser algo distinto, de cruzar los márgenes. Ya no dudó, si ese tenía que ser su destino lo afrontaría, y si eso significaba perder el favor de los otros y sobre todo de los más poderosos, lo aguantaría. De lo contrario, era consciente que en toda su inmortal existencia se lo preguntaría cada día y sería por siempre atormentado por la duda de lo que podría haber llegado a lograr.

―Melkor ―pronunció decidido como nunca antes. Su batalla personal fue intensa, no obstante creía que aquello desconocido que sentía era más potente y fascinante de lo que había hasta antes en su vida. Se entregó, dispuesto.

Y sólo hasta ese preciso entonces los _valar_ lo percibieron, y también supieron que era muy tarde, el más brillante de los _maiar_ , ya no estaba y no volvería a ser jamás como antes. Y por primera vez en largos años, Aulë se sintió atormentado, desde el comienzo de la existencia Melkor estuvo celoso de su capacidad, pues los dos eran hacedores, dioses creadores. Prolongada fue la lucha entre ambos en los primeros días de Ëa, por su parte siempre había sido fiel a Eru y su propósito ¿pero qué fue lo que hizo mal con su discípulo? Fue así como una gran preocupación fue alimentando su corazón. Los _valar_ tomaron conciencia que su único y monumental enemigo ya no estaba solo con sus criaturas, tenía un aliado, tal vez el más letal que pudo haber seducido, no dudaban de lo excelso que era el desertor. De este modo, comenzaron a prepararse, tenían plena certeza de que otro golpe vendría, así como había sido en los primeros días.

Después de su propia decisión, en cierta manera Mairon "el admirable" había muerto, aquel _maiar_ , el más brillante entre todos los de esa categoría. Quizá su destreza llegó a tal punto que quebrantó su espíritu, dejó que lo dominara, lo cegó y sólo obedeció a los deseos que podían evocarle. Ahora nacía otra vez, lejos de la tierra bendecida, lejos de Aüle, cerca de Melkor. Comenzaban los días de Sauron.

Algo en él no cambió, seguía siendo un alumno abnegado y perfeccionista, ahora brillante con las artes oscuras. Aprendió a cambiar de piel, a tomar la forma física que quisiera, a ser un experto del engaño, la magia y la estrategia. Se refugió y perfeccionó la fortaleza en Utumno; entrenó a su ejército, domó y corrompió bestias y los espíritus de muchos seres. Pues era la mano derecha del _vala_ terrible, del cual no dudó. Sauron admiraba a su referente porque consideraba que lo comprendía y veía que construían algo juntos, diferente y desafiante que, en efecto, no tenía límites y que cuestionaba lo establecido ¿por qué los demás se creían dueños de la verdad? ¿Acaso él y su mentor no provenían de Eru también? Para él, eso significaba que representaban otra concepción válida del orden y la vida, eran elementos necesarios. Tenían un ideal claro: destruir y entonces crear de nuevo, y si eso conllevaba arrasar con lo que los demás _ainur_ habían erguido, lo harían, demostrarían que no había una sola manera de organizar el mundo, y quien fuese que se les pusiera en el medio lo enfrentarían. Sauron consideraba que una fuente de poder inagotable recorría su ser.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera parte de este fic, que tendrá sólo dos capítulos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, una parte de mí siempre quiso escribir sobre Sauron y he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, si bien Tolkien fue el que dio los elementos que sostienen la trama, como es habitual, no dio grandes detalles de cómo Melkor sedujo a Sauron. He demorado en hacerlo pues estudié algunos escritos que pudiesen darme pistas sobre el asunto (ya lo saben, me gusta ser fiel al canon) para hacerlo lo más preciso posible.**

 **Saludos desde el invierno.**


	2. Sobreviviente

II- Sobreviviente

Mientras Sauron estuvo junto a Melkor, su ambición nunca llegó al punto de querer menguarlo, pues veía que éste no lo excluía de decisión o plan alguno. Y de entre todas las criaturas seducidas por el _vala_ oscuro, entre los que se encontraban Balrogs y otras bestias de colosal poder como Ungoliant, Sauron tenía una parte importante y prominente que ejecutar en todo lo que en conjunto diseñaban, era su siervo virtuoso y se pensaba respetado por ello. Probablemente, la lealtad que le profesaba era una de las cosas más genuinas en el corrompido _maiar_.

Sauron ya no era como en antaño, en sus nobles orígenes, su antiguo amor por el orden de lo establecido se quebrantó para siempre, su ahora personalidad fría y calculadora lo hacían sentir eminente. Melkor le estaba dando la oportunidad de encontrar una parte de sí mismo que le había sido negada, pero que no pudieron arrebatarle.

Juntos destruyeron los pilares de las lámparas que habían creado los _valar_ , lo que modificó la forma de la tierra, y que como resultado hizo que los _valar_ se apartaran del resto de Ëa y fundaran Valinor. No dudaba en que juntos, estaban cumpliendo su propósito. Sauron es sentía vivo como nunca. Asumía a su cargo Angbard, su propia fortaleza, la que sería la primera línea de defensa ante cualquier embestida de sus enemigos. Entretanto, su mentor, diseminaba parte de su energía vital en la tierra, de esta manera todas las cosas que nacían y crecían en ella eran más susceptibles a ser corrompidas. Sin embargo, aquella ventaja tenía una contraparte; eso lo dejaba vulnerable, pues la potencia de su poder no sería la misma. Sauron adquiría entonces una nueva misión, ser su guardián.

Todo cambió cuando los primeros nacidos despertaron. Los demás _ainur_ consideraron que Melkor y su imperio eran una amenaza para éstos, por lo que les hicieron la guerra nuevamente. Y el primer obstáculo, Angbard, fue vencido. Sauron se decepcionó de sí mismo, porque consideró que por su derrota sus enemigos lograron capturar y encadenar a Melkor, ya que llegaron a lo profundo de Utumno y allí lograron su cometido.

Lo había intentado, de veras que lo había hecho, Angbard aguantó días enteros, desplegó lo que pensaba era una demostración grandiosa de su poder, pero no había sido suficiente, él no fue lo suficiente para frenar las fuerzas enemigas, a Tulkas en especial, y Melkor tuvo que pagar el precio.

Sauron lo contempló de lejos, pidiendo perdón, suplicando, acudiendo a la humillación para salvarse. Fue una escena que lo impactó, no lograba vislumbrar a quien le "había abierto los ojos" doblegándose de esa manera. Gracias a eso ya nada sería como antes, su proyecto no tenía asidero en el presente, sólo hasta que pasaran tres edades, porque esa había sido la sentencia que recibió Melkor.

Escondido en las ruinas del malogrado imperio, reflexionó. Y si bien la distancia que los separaba era considerable, unidos estaban él y Melkor en pensamiento y juntos culparon a los _eldar_ de su desgracia, prometieron venganza.

Morgorth lo disimuló muy bien, y fue liberado luego de minuciosas muestras de arrepentimiento. Manwë no pudo ver la maldad en él, debido a que no poseía parte de ello en su propio ser.

El tiempo pasó y los _silmarils_ aparecieron. El deseo de Morgorth por ellos lo llevó a envenenar las mentes de los noldor bajo una máscara de buenas intenciones. A la distancia, Sauron se sintió complacido, y después de pasar mucho inactivo alzó de nuevo lo que antes habían construido, esta vez quiso hacerlo con mayor rigurosidad. Debía que ser más fuerte, probarle de lo que podía ser capaz. Melkor volvió, y al verlo entre las ruinas reconstruidas su imagen le pareció diferente.

―Maestro ―saludó haciendo una leve reverencia. Asumía una reprimenda, que consideraba merecer.

―Mi abnegado general y aprendiz―respondió taciturno, casi inexpresivo.

―Ahora que estamos reunidos, creo que es propicio pedir el perdón, mi debilidad te condenó por tres edades, asumiré cualquier consecuencia ―confesó apesadumbrado, ya que a pesar de haber expresado incontables veces su culpa mediante conexión mental, el _vala_ oscuro nunca respondió a ello.

Melkor le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, cambiando su semblante por uno radicalmente más inspirador:

―No te culpo de nada. Las decisiones que tomé en el pasado sobre el curso de mi poder y acción fueron las que me hicieron caer. Sin embargo algunas veces las derrotas no son más que la puerta de entrada a nuevas victorias. No olvides nunca que la guerra siempre será eterna y que una batalla perdida te hace más fuerte porque te entrega una visión, antes desconocida, sobre tus enemigos y sobre ti mismo. Estando en Valinor, reafirmé mi idea de crear un nuevo orden, ahora con nuevos elementos. Destruiré esos árboles, así como destruimos las antiguas lámparas, me haré con esas joyas que han salido de la luz de sus frutos y los ostentaré como un trofeo. La contienda ya ha empezado, no pasará mucho para que mi semilla de duda haga efecto en los noldor, como bien sabes, las palabras pueden ser la mejor arma contra los adversarios.

Sauron lo contempló perplejo pero tranquilo. No transcurrió mucho tiempo y grande fue su dicha cuando los dos árboles fueron destruidos, y los _silmarils_ robados. Con orgullo fabricó la corona que los sostenía para que así pudiesen relucir en la cabeza de Morgorth.

Nunca lo admitió más que para sí pero odiaba a los noldor, sobre cualquier otra raza de elfos, porque ellos habían aprendido de su antiguo profesor, habían aprendido tan bien que uno de ellos fabricó objetos que provocaron en el único ser que él admiraba un anhelo irrefrenable. Su orgullo estaba herido. Una vez más, reafirmó su convicción de que llegaría un momento en el que él haría objetos no solo deslumbrantes, sino que poderosos, los cuales provocarían la avaricia de todo aquel que los conociera y en donde esa debilidad le permitiera además dominarlos.

La respuesta ante el ataque de Morgorth vendría, y vino sin duda alguna. Y su resistencia fue deslumbrante, más monumental y avasalladora que antes, reyes y reinos de los _eldar_ cayeron y muchas batallas fueron ganadas bajo el asedio de balrogs y dragones, las décadas que duró parecían indicar que era imposible perder. Contrario a lo evidente, la guerra de la cólera dio un vuelco y terminó con todo ¡Morgorth fue vencido! Y terminó en el vacío, más allá de la puerta de la noche y de los confines en donde Sauron podría alcanzarle, ni siquiera en pensamiento. Su mundo se desplomó; no se sentía capaz de erguirse, estaba solitario y asustado.

Eönwë, un _maiar_ antaño compañero, el poderoso heraldo de Manwë que lideraba el ejército enviado por los _valar_ , lo encontró solo y desesperanzado, sumido en sus pensamientos, choqueado todavía por la partida de su mentor en medio de lo que había sido un campo de batalla. Se acercó caminando lento y lo analizó en detalle.

―Alguna vez fuiste Mairon, un sujeto eminente y admirable ―Hizo una pausa contemplando a su interlocutor, el que tenía la mirada perdida y parecía conmocionado, estaba sentado y algo encorvado con sus antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas―. No obstante, te doblegaste al desertar de la gracia de los _valar_ y dime ¿qué es lo que has conseguido?

Su primer impulso fue pensar en resistir y dar la pelea, tenía impotencia, sin más rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que sería inútil porque en ese escenario tenía todo en contra. Entonces la pregunta del enviado de Manwë hizo eco en su cabeza, había conseguido aprender muchas cosas que de haber seguido siendo Mairon nunca habría aprendido, pero al final no sirvió de nada, sólo para cosechar decepciones. Pensó en Morgorth, en la primera derrota a su lado, cuando lo vio apelar al perdón de los demás, eso le había servido para volver otra vez más fuerte y decidido, todo para luego caer irremediablemente en la desgracia, temió. Al ver su semblante resolutivo, el heraldo le dio su parecer en un tono severo:

―Te habrás dado cuenta de que lo mejor es retornar. El mal que has causado es incalculable, aunque sé que los valar entenderán que más allá de todo mal causado, en el fondo fuiste otra víctima del innombrable, fuiste débil y sucumbiste. Sólo ellos pueden juzgarte, acá solo te queda la decepción y la desesperanza, ellos encontrarán una sentencia para compensar tus errores ―dijo el _maiar_ con dureza. No obstante, pensó que tal como él, la existencia de quien tenía en frente había nacido en pulcritud y a favor del bien, tal vez un poco de eso aún quedaba en un recóndito rincón de su ser―. Te llevaré a Valinor, partiremos al amanecer.

Por primera vez en milenios, Sauron lo miró a los ojos y creyó entender por un instante lo que debía hacer, ya no le quedaba nada, mas quizá tendría algo; el perdón de los valar. Se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse, débil y con vergüenza.

―Pues que así sea.

Y las horas pasaron y algo en Sauron cambió, se imaginó con una claridad abrumadora arrodillado y humillado frente a los regentes de Valinor, esquivando sin resultado la mirada de Äule. Sintiendo repulsión por las escenas que imaginó, concluyó que ante Ëonwë estuvo tan confundido que no pensó con lucidez. Haciendo un máximo esfuerzo reunió su poder y desapareció, se evaporó y llevó su forma y espíritu muy lejos, donde Ëonwë no pudiera encontrarlo.

Se sintió confundido, en una ladera neutral, entretanto la duda lo carcomía y el miedo a los _valar_ aún más. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue restituyendo la fortaleza de su espíritu maligno, en una Arda que gozaba de relativa paz.

Ya no había nadie a quien seguir ni de quien aprender u obedecer. La libertad era satisfactoria pero era también un desafío, el tiempo le dio a Sauron la certeza, la claridad necesaria para ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos. No le fue difícil comenzar paulatinamente a corromper criaturas, a percibir en su interior algo de su antigua gloria, a creerse capaz y digno de abrazar el sueño de un nuevo orden, se le llenó el alma de fortaleza y crueldad. Ya nunca más dudaría de su propósito, y lo cumpliría, como diera lugar.

Con probabilidad los valar lo subestimaron, pues nunca lo buscaron de nuevo para la redención, no creían que fuera capaz de algo monumental permaneciendo en la ladera del mal y eso lo enfadaba. Tomó el aspecto más bello posible ante los ojos de los demás, eso le permitiría repartir muchos de sus conocimientos, aunque solo para su conveniencia. Se erguiría como un sabio joven y hermoso que muchos creerían enviado de tierras sagradas. Mirándose en un espejo, juró venganza por segunda vez. Y aunque ahora estaba solo, las enseñanzas de Melkor vivirían con él hasta el final, no cometería sus errores pero seguiría confiando en su designio. El engaño y el disfraz serían su carta, su mejor arma no sería solo su apariencia sino sus palabras.

Por un largo tiempo, Sauron como tal no existiría, ahora sólo sería Annatar «el señor de los dones», corrompería lenta y minuciosamente el corazón de los seres más nobles de Arda, en especial los que había entre los elfos y los hombres, los gobernaría a todos y los ataría a las tinieblas, demostrándole de este modo a los demás _ainur_ que estaban equivocados.

Con una sonrisa ante su renovado y magnánimo reflejo, repasó mentalmente un largo y elaborado plan que le permitiría trazar su propia historia como el nuevo señor oscuro. Y como todos ya lo saben, así lo hizo.

* * *

 **¡Desafío terminado! Pensé que podría resolver este capítulo un par de días antes, pero la verdad me fue muy difícil escribirlo, en especial la conversación entre Sauron y Eönwë (no se imaginan la cantidad de versiones que escribí y luego deseché). Bueno a veces creo que soy muy perfeccionista con la escritura y para estar conforme tiene que pasar un tiempo, hacerlo con un plazo establecido no fue fácil, pero estoy satisfecha. Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco de antemano que me dejen saber sus impresiones.**


End file.
